Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-24990552-20140427183526
Alaura did something like this yesterday, so I'm going to use her idea and write an appreciation post for my top ten favorite characters. :5) Ellie Nash - Degrassi :Ellie Nash is, without a single doubt in my mind, my favorite Degrassi female. Ellie is easily one of the most -- if not THE MOST -- relatable characters to me. I can connect to her in so many ways. There honestly wasn't a single moment during her run on the show when she made me angry or pissed me off, unlike a lot of people who have watched this show. Yeah, I can understand why some people didn't condone her behavior in Season 5 at all, because jealousy and all-around bitchiness can be a major turn-off for anyone. However, I NEVER stopped loving Ellie's character, nor was I ever angry with her because of her actions when Craig was around. :I just love Ellie's personality to pieces. She was such a broken soul; a girl fallen from grace who didn't know where or when she would finally reach the ground. Her mother was an alcoholic, her dad was in the military, her first boyfriend turned out to be gay and never returned her feelings, her second boyfriend left, and her third boyfriend cheated -- she was deprived of love and was never given the affection and care that she always deserved. Turmoil and heartache aside, Ellie is bold, resilient, witty, and compassionate. She was always able to bounce back to reality, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, yet remained kind-hearted and sweet at the same time. It takes a lot of strength to pull through every piece of heartbreak and sadness in your life yet remain the same person you always were. And that's exactly what Ellie Nash did. : :4) 'Brooke Davis '- One Tree Hill :Brooke Davis will always be my favorite character from One Tree Hill. I love Nathan and Haley and pretty much all the other characters on this show, but Brooke is my favorite for a number of reasons. She went through so much, and she really changed in the best way possible in her time on the show. In the beginning, Brooke is a wild and carefree teenage girl, but is able to become a mature young woman through her experiences, and I honestly respect her so much for that. She had to go through a really tough relationship with Lucas, got assaulted, went through a difficult marriage, and those are only the basics of all the difficullties that she has faced in her time on the show. Yet she still grew up, stopped letting just men define her and gained a sense of self-independence -- she found some security in her life and has a result of that, she had a happy ending. This girl is literally a perfect model of how no matter how much you lose yourself, you can always pick yourself right back up again and become an even better person than you were before. :What's important is that, through 15 years of heartache, Brooke has yet to build a stone wall around her heart. She knows, now, that she is enough -- good enough, smart enough, pretty enough -- and she's got the confidence to know that no one else gets to decide that. She deserves to be prioritized, and to be protected, and to be respected for what she is, not what she pretends to be. She doesn't need to ask why people like her. She doesn't care if they don't. I have Brooke Davis to thank for those constant reminders that I am the only one who can navigate my own 'enough' ''-- and have the strength to keep it. : :3) '''Freddie McClair '- Skins UK :When it comes to who Freddie is in terms of personality and as a person, it's something of a challenge to automatically come up with individual passions and interests that he has. We know he is an avid pot smoker and he also loves to skateboard. Other than that though I cannot tell you what he is interested in, what he is passionate for, or anything else in terms of him being Freddie. He was certainly a mystery of a character, but I think that's why I fell in love with Freddie from the moment I saw him showing off his skateboarding tricks in the Second Generation's series premiere. :In his life, through all the difficulties he endured with his family and his relationships and his friends, Freddie was able to give himself a superman complex of some sort. He practically made it his mission in life to save the people around him. He lacks the motivation to fight for himself and fight to be an individual. He instead focuses his attentions on others; becomes attracted to people who seem to need him. We all know Freddie's fate in the end, but that doesn't mean I have to stop loving him. Freddie is my favorite Skins character and I think I have good reasons to. He's a hero. : :2) 'Quinn Fabray '- Glee :From the moment I first saw Quinn while watching Glee, I automatically knew that I would fall in love with her and her character. She was everything that practically every girl in high school wanted to be; straight-A cheerleader with a head of blonde curls, a closet full of beautiful clothing and any boy that she wanted in the entire school whenever she wanted him. Now, you'd think that Quinn Fabray would just be the irrelevent girl on the show. I mean, she was "the most popular girl in school" character on a show that's supposed to center around the misfits, the so-called losers of the school. But the further you get into the show, the more you realize that Quinn is just as lonely and terrified as the rest of the glee club. Through all the things that Quinn went through, she went from a confident and in-charge cheerleader to a sad, emotional and insecure teenage in a matter of a few episode. She was phased by her experiences with boys and girls alike and that began to reflect on who she really was. Her relationship with God was doubted and she began to confide in others for her problems. So many girls AND boys can relate to Quinn's life story, which is what makes Quinn one of the most iconic female characters on Glee. :Quinn went through so many changes -- just as all of us did -- in all four years of high school. Preppy teenage cheerleader to bleak, expressionless girl full of angst to punk phase...and ultimately, a mature and respectful young woman full of heart with such a beautiful life ahead of her. Quinn is a girl who once built her life around popularity and reputation who eventually became someone who focused on herself, on her friends and on her future. Quinn is my favorite female character ever for so many reasons. She has such a beautiful story to be told. She might be a fictional character, yes, but you know that she's an incredible one when you start to feel like she's a lot like you. : :1) 'Campbell Saunders '- Degrassi :I fell in love with Cam as a person, not just a character. Cam was depressed, exhausted, stressed out, and felt mostly negative feelings. However, Cam was also kind, gentle, timid, honest, and caring. He was, for the majority of his time, constantly putting the people around him first and foremost in his life. Whether it was going to hockey practice no matter HOW MUCH that sport ruined his life, or constantly going out of his way just to make Maya happy and keep her safe, Campbell had one of the kindest souls out of ANY character on this show, and that honestly says a lot as far as characters go. :When Cam committed suicide, that's when I fell apart. I spent the whole winter just wallowing in sadness, basically, as a result of his death. Having to watch the one character...the one person who finally helped me realize that maybe I wasn't the only one, that maybe I wasn't the only person who felt alone and sad all the time., to just sit there and watch them slip away and leave in the duration of one episode, just thirty minutes out of the trillions that I will live in a lifetime; it was one of the saddest things that I've been through, honestly. I'm honestly a tad ashamed when I say that it's the truth. Given how attached I become to fictional characters, it's no wonder that when Campbell Saunders died, I acted as if I'd lost a close friend. I just wanted to stay in bed for the rest of my life, and that isn't even an exaggeration. I wiped out my slate and I could only think about Campbell Saunders, Campbell Saunders, Campbell Saunders. I just couldn't believe it. :I miss Campbell Saunders. But all of that - it's over now. I've permanently convinced myself that I know that I am never moving on from Campbell Saunders, and I'm a bit sad to say that I probably never will. Cam's death hit me hard. But sometimes, I'm able to find light in the situation I was put in by realizing how much I learned from the process of watching and observing Campbell Saunders. :Telling yourself that you can't do it, that you can't make it through...it isn't true in any way, shape, or form. Don't ever tell yourself that if you just left, people wouldn't care, because they will. Don't ever tell yourself that you'll never be happy, because you will. If you want to achieve happiness, just remember that it can only come from simple things; like the silent nobility of leading a good life. It's not popularity, or how good or bad you are at something. You're stronger than you think you are. Believe that. There are so many people in our lives who care and wish only the best of us, no matter how hard it is to believe that. Leaving all of those people and those dreams behind - it's not worth it. It really isn't. :Not for Cam, for you, for me; for anyone. :